


L'ombre et moi

by MelindaRoseRiddle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaRoseRiddle/pseuds/MelindaRoseRiddle
Summary: Ceci est un petit OS inspiré d'un fanart. (Je saurai pas dire l'auteur car je me souviens juste avoir enregistrer l'image et je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver l'auteur xD )Par contre, il y a des chance qu'il y ait quelques différences entre le fanart et mon histoire (d'ailleurs n'importe quel commentaire est toujours le bienvenue, qu'il soit à propos de l'orthographe ou simplement conseil sur l'histoire en général).Mais sinon, bonne lecture quand même :)





	L'ombre et moi

 

<https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/569846159094855499/> (Le fanart en question) 

 

 

Je la sentais tous les jours dans mon dos. Comme tant d'autres femmes avant moi, sa compagnie était omniprésente dans ma vie. Je la voyais se balader sur mes murs. Elle qui ressemblait tant à mon ombre et pourtant qui semblait être la simple incantation de mes pires cauchemars. Elle, ma ténébreuse malédiction. Nous vivions côte à côte et pourtant en total opposition. Je devais dédier ma vie à protéger ce monde de sa présence et elle, elle devait me supporter... je suppose...

 

Notre vie commune ne commença pas de la meilleure des façons. Bien sûr, comme tous membres féminin de ma famille, je me devais de protéger le monde de celui des ombres. Nous étions donc entraîné aux enchantements et incantations, et munies de plusieurs objets, certes banales mais cependant efficaces. Pendant nombres de jours, elle faisait de ma vie un enfer. Elle passait son temps à produire des sons inaudibles, à m'injurier sur n'importe quelle surface. Notre quotidien se résumait à cela : je me levai accompagnée de sa mauvais humeur, je passais ma journée en supportant ses caprices et me couche sous ses menaces. Et ainsi, lentement notre vie passait . Mais malgré sa visible mauvaise humeur, je me mis à m'habituer à elle. Elle était devenue comme une acolyte, une compagne de vie... une amie peut-être. Mais, ce changement de vision ne se fit pas que de mon côté. Plusieurs fois, alors que je faisais ma vie de mon côté, je retrouvais mon miroir de salle de bain ponctué de « Appelles ta tante », alors que je sortais de ma douche. Quelques jours après cela, ce fut un « bonne nuit » pendant une simple lecteurs pré-sommeil. Toutes ces attentions firent se réchauffer mon cœur. Notre labeur quotidienne devenait gentiment une douce routine. De jours en jours, de matin en matin, cette amie est devenue une confidente, une véritable part de moi, ... une compagne... ma compagne... Il ne fallut peu pour que cette compagne deviennent bien plus pour moi. Un simple jour de novembre, après avoir enfin rejoins ma chambre, ma simple protection de cou, mon simple collier de métal, se brisa. Devant ce fait, j'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'était arrêté. Qu'allai-je faire ? Je sentis un étrange effroi me prendre au tripes, face à une possible attaque de la part de mon ombre. Alors ce soir-là, et malgré ce que pense les autres ce n’est pas le premier, je me mis devant elle. Je la regardais, Je l'admirais. Elle s'approcha, elle aussi. Elle me regardait. Tout doucement, elle s'approcha une de ses mains squelettique vers moi, vers mon cou, mais cette fois sans but de me blesser, sa main se mit à glisser sur mon cou gracile avant de doucement envelopper ma joue. Et posa finalement ses lèvres glacées sur les miennes, aspirant tout mon air. Après cette expérience, une réalisation me sauta au visage : je l’aimais.

 

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent que recherches et lectures. Je me devaient de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui m'aiderait à être avec elle. Finalement, après une énième nuit d'insomnie, je finis par trouver : un symbole runique, ma délivrance. Je mis donc fin à mon imaginaire supplice, je me débarrassai de mes bibelots et les remplaçai par un simple dessin sur le dos de ma main. Après avoir accompli ce simple geste, je pus enfin la rejoindre... je pouvais enfin l'aimer...

 


End file.
